Satisfaction
by Indukcupang
Summary: Seks adalah salah satu cara untuk mencapai sebuah kepuasan. Mereka—Mingyu dan Wonwoo—adalah pasangan kakak-beradik yang kerap memilih langkah itu untuk suatu kepuasan. "Puaskan aku.." — Wonwoo. "Kita akan mencapai kepuasan setelah ini, hyung.." — Mingyu. Meanie fiction. Yaoi. PWP. Incest. DLDR bby.


**Satisfaction**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Kim (Jeon) Wonwoo**

 **All cast belong to God, their parent, company, and maybe-Me.**

 **Mature fiction with Sex-Yaoi-incest content.**

 **.**

 _Seks adalah salah satu cara untuk mencapai sebuah kepuasan. Mereka—Mingyu dan Wonwoo—adalah pasangan yang kerap memilih langkah itu untuk suatu kepuasan._

..

 **Kalo masih bocah, masih suci, masih polos, jan dibaca.—walau sesungguhnya gue ragu lo polos. Ini konten seks—keluar masuk tytyd, incest—kaka adean, Gay—cocans cogans.**

 **Gasuka? Angkat kaki atuh sayang, sebelum gue naenain.**

..

 ** _:: SATISFACTION is begin::_**

..

" _Hyung_.."

Dengan nada rendah lelaki berbadan tinggi memanggil seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil dan kurus darinya. Sang pemuda kurus tak bergeming. Masih setia dengan posisi yang tengah melihat kearah ponsel dan tenggelam.

Si pemuda tinggi tidak terima. "Wonwoo." Panggilnya lagi sambil menyikut lengan lelaki yang ia panggil Wonwoo itu.

"Apasih. Berisik." Wonwoo mendesis sengit. Sudut matanya menatap Mingyu yang tengah bersandar padanya.

Akibat sikap sinis Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dan Wonwoo tampak menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" Wonwoo melunak akibat kelakuan Mingyu dan pemuda kurus itu meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja nakas dan lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu melirik ponsel Wonwoo sebentar lalu mendengus. "Kalau dengan ponsel sudah dengan ponsel, kau suka mengabaikanku, _Hyung_.." Keluh Mingyu pelan. Pemuda tinggi itu masih betah diposisinya yang tengah bersandar pada pemuda yang ia panggil _hyung_ tersebut.

"Kan sudah aku jawab, Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo pelan. "Apasih. Tanganmu amankan." Desis Wonwoo setelah menepuk jemari Mingyu yang bergerak diatas perutnya keatas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu yang masih mengelus dada Wonwoo dari balik piyama berwarna dongker tersebut. Bahkan jarinya semakin lancang mengapit nipple Wonwoo dengan jemarinya. Hal itu sontak membuat pemuda kurus yang berstatus abang itu mendesah niknat.

"Kalau orang tua kita sudah mati, mungkin mereka akan bangkit dari kubur dan membunuhmu." Sergah Wonwoo cepat dan langsung menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku."

Bukannya melepaskan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat padanya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Wonwoo terbaring dibawahnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut orang tua dihadapanku. Kita tidak punya orang tua. Kau paham?!" Bentak Mingyu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu rendah. Wonwoo mengulum senyum maklum. Wajah Mingyu yang rupawan tampak memerah akibat marah. Ya. Mingyu akan selalu marah jika Wonwoo atau siapa pun mengungkit orang tua mereka. Wonwoo mengambil jalan untuk menenangkan hati Mingyu yang tiba-tiba terluka karena tingkah laku mulutnya yang terkadang memang sering membuat adik kelebihan kalsium itu mengamuk.

Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu pelan dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dirahang tegas adiknya. "Boleh aku jujur?" bisik Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu yang sempat menegang akibat kecupan Wonwoo pada rahangnya mengangguk kaku.

"Kau sangat tampan dan.. Seksi." Lanjut Wonwoo. Setelah ia berkata, pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Mingyu yang terbalut _t-shirt_ putih ketat. Ya Tuhan. Mingyu benar-benar seksi malam ini. Giliran Mingyu yang tersenyum.

Wonwoo. Kekasih sekaligus saudara tercintanya. Begitu liar dan seksi saat berada dibawahnya diatas ranjang namun masih terlihat _cute_ ketika ia malu.

"Ulangi.." bisik Mingyu pelan dan lalu mengulum cuping telinga Wonwoo sebentar. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat tanda ia tidak ingin mengulangi ucapannya. Karena, Wonwoo tahu, kalau ia ulangi maka Mingyu akan besar kepala dibuatnya. "Aku bilang, ulangi, sayang." Titah Mingyu lagi. Lalu ia mengulum bibir Wonwoo cepat dan melumatnya beberapa kali. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menolak saat Mingyu mencium bibirnya. Gerakan bibir mereka begitu lambat dan lembut. Tak mau terlalu terhanyut, Wonwoo lebih dulu memutuskan pagutan yang nikmat itu.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, adik kecil." Jawab Wonwoo lalu mengecup tepi bibir Mingyu yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Kening Mingyu bertaut sesaat. "Adik kecil?"

"Adik kecil kesayanganku." Balas Wonwoo cepat. Ia bergerak mendorong Mingyu agar menyingkir darinya. Namun, tampak Mingyu mempertahankan posisinya untuk tetap berada diatas Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram rendah.

"Akan aku buktikan, siapa yang adik kecil disini." Ucap Mingyu.

Ungkapan Mingyu membuat sesuatu didalam diri Wonwoo terganggu dan membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang menggemparkan akan terjadi. Bermain-main sejenak tak jadi masalahkan?

Dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu agar menyingkir darinya dan ia berhasil. Dan cepat pemuda kurus itu beranjak dan hampir saja bisa berlari dari sana. Namun, semuanya berakhir gagal. Mingyu menarik lengannya dengan cepat dan menariknya keras. Wonwoo kembali tersungkur dibawah Mingyu.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu, Mingyu." Wonwoo berbisik karena tatapan Mingyu berubah gelap dan sensual. Keberanian Wonwoo mendadak redup karenanya. Mingyu tersenyum miring sesaat.

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya seketika saat Mingyu mengecupi sudut bibirnya. Mingyu menggodanya. Wonwoo merasa ia harus menahan segala godaan. Ia tidak boleh jatuh pada godaan Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meluluhkan Wonwoo.

Tak ada yang tahu, entah kapan Mingyu memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Wonwoo. Dan, itu lah cara Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo luluh dan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk dinikmati oleh Mingyu. Sang saudara tertua melenguh nikmat saat jemari Mingyu bermain pada pusat tubuhnya yang begitu mendamba untuk segera disentuh.

Mingyu meremas penis Wonwoo dengan irama yang ia ciptakan. Gerakan jemari Mingyu bersatu dengan desahan tanda nikmat dari Wonwoo yang kini tampak menutup matanya untuk menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan Mingyu pada penisnya. Selagi jemarinya menggoda penis Wonwoo, bibir Mingyu tak melupakan sesuatu yang manis pada Wonwoo. Bibir Wonwoo mendadak membengkak akibat Mingyu tanpa sabar melumatnya dengan kasar dan tak terkendali. Pagutan itu membuahkan suara yang begitu merdu ditelinga kedua. Membuat Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo menyerah pada nafsu bejat yang mereka tanamkan sedari dulu.

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu terlebih dahulu ketika ia merasa ia membutuhkan oksigen alih-alih ciuman memabukkan dari seorang Mingyu. Dan sedangkan Mingyu menikmati wajah Wonwoo yang sangat menggoda. Wonwoo merintih dan mendesah meminta Mingyu untuk mempercepat gerakan jemarinya pada penisnya sendiri.

Mata sipit Wonwoo sedikit membulat saat Mingyu meremas testisnya. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa sesak dibawah sana. Mingyu menyentuh penisnya tanpa menurunkan celana miliknya hingga didalam sana begitu panas dan sesak.

"Anghh—please.. hngg.." Wonwoo mendesah berat saat Mingyu memperlambat gerakannya. Ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Mingyu tahu benar cara untuk membuat Wonwoo berlutut padanya dan meminta untuk segera disetubuhi.

Mereka pendosa.

Dan, mereka tak peduli.

Ketidakpedulian itu mendarah daging, hingga Mingyu dengan bejatnya berani menurunkan celana yang digunakan Wonwoo sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Milik Wonwoo begitu membengkak didalam pagutan jemari Mingyu.

Sang lelaki tinggi terkekeh geli dengan ekspresi Wonwoo yang memohon seperti pelacur. Pelacur kesayangan, kata Mingyu.

"Kau memohon untuk apa?" Mingyu bertanya tepat dibibir Wonwoo. Sang kakak menghembus nafasnya dengan berat. Ia harus rela kembali menjadi pelacur Mingyu. Kalau bukan dengan Wonwoo, maka Mingyu tidak akan pernah puas.

Wonwoo menutup matanya saat Mingyu mengecup kedua matanya. Dan Wonwoo membuka matanya karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak beranjak.

"Apa?" Wonwoo dengan segenap kegarangannya. Mingyu tertawa pelan. Ini bukan hal yang patut untuk ditakuti. Wonwoo terlihat menggemaskan dari atas ini.

"Kau memohon sayang.." Jawab Mingyu tenang.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Ujung penisnya disentuh oleh ibu jari Mingyu. Sialan! Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tidak akan menolak persetubuhan kali ini.

"Puaskan aku.."

Wonwoo menyerah. Akhirnya. Mingyu takkan pernah gagal untuk membuat Wonwoo membuka _backhole_ nya untuk dimasuki oleh penis Mingyu yang begitu haus untuk memasuki rumahnya. Ini buruk.

Keduanya memilih untuk mengikuti alur yang sudah keduanya ciptakan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo bergerak dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Tanpa takut lelaki yang lebih tua itu melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Mingyu dengan cepat. Milik Mingyu begitu besar, keras, dan panas. Wonwoo menutup wajahnya. Miliknya bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dengan milik Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu tergelak. Wonwoo terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi paras indahnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo beberapa kali. Hingga kecupan itu berubah liar. Mingyu yang menciptakannya dan Wonwoo pasti mampu untuk mengimbanginya. Mereka diciptakan untuk bersama dan hidup bersandingan.

Itu adalah faktanya.

Tautan terlepas karena Mingyu mengarahkan jemarinya pada mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka.

"Jilat.." Mingyu memerintah. Namun, bukannya menjilat jari Mingyu, Wonwoo malah mengulumnya hingga mulut Wonwoo terasa penuh. Mingyu menggeram berat. Mulut Wonwoo begitu panas. Mingyu mendadak ingin menggenjot mulut itu dengan penisnya.

Percayalah. Desahan dan rintihan keduanya adalah tanda bahwa ini semua sangatlah nikmat.

Merasa cukup, Mingyu melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Wonwoo dan mengarahkan pada lubang belakang Wonwoo. Mingyu masuk dengan berbagai pertimbangan, usaha agar kekasih tercintanya tidak merasa sakit atau terluka. Mingyu masuk perlahan. Wonwoo mengatup mulutnya, tak ada rintihan. Hanya ada nafas berat yang menemani keduanya. Hingga jari Mingyu berhasil masuk tanpa menyakiti.

"Gyuhh—emhh.." Akhirnya sang kakak mendesah menyebutkan nama Mingyu. Sang adik tersenyum tampan.

"Kita akan mencapai kepuasan setelah ini, hyung.." Bisik Mingyu beraturan. Jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang tampak berantakan dan pasrah, Mingyu mampu mengendalikan diri agar tidak menyakiti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sangat mencintai adiknya. Sangat.

Penis Mingyu semakin mengancung tegang melihat Wonwoo yang pasrah serta rintihan Wonwoo yang memohon agar penis Mingyu segera memasuki miliknya. Hingga akhirnya, inilah Mingyu. Tak mampu menahan diri untuk pulang pada lubang surganya.

"Nghhh.. pelan-pelan.." Wonwoo memohon pada Mingyu saat penis lelaki tinggi itu memasuki lubang Wonwoo yang begitu ketat. Mingyu menggeram berat lagi akibat remasan lubang Wonwoo yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Kau begitu sempit sayang.." Mingyu mendesis saat menikmati kedutan lubang Wonwoo yang membuat kewarasannya pergi meninggalkannya.

Desahan penuh nikmat menikmati Mingyu yang menggerakkan penisnya didalam lubang milik Wonwoo. Desahan berat milik Wonwoo benar-benar membangunkan sisi kasar Mingyu. Hingga sang adik lupa, bahwa ia telah berubah cepat.

Namun, kecepatan gerakan Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyakiti sang kakak. Bahkan kebalikannya, Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat dan menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang beberapa kali saat Mingyu berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya didalam sana.

"Jangan menjepitku, hyung.." Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk rileks. Ya Tuhan. Wonwoo bisa membuat penis Mingyu lumpuh jika dijepit terlalu keras. Mingyu mengecup wajah Wonwoo berkali-kali untuk merilekskan tubuh kurus kakaknya itu. Sampai ia merasa Wonwoo santai, Mingyu kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Menambahkan temponya. Membawa Wonwoo terbang bersama.

Hingga, saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Wonwoo akhirnya menjerit genit dan bergetar.

Suara cairan keluar terdengar samar ditelinga keduanya. Wonwoo berhasil mencapai klimaksnya—lagi. Sedangkan Mingyu masih gencar menggejot lubang kakaknya untuk menjemput kepuasannya sendiri. Wonwoo membantu dengan memberikan kedutan-kedutan yang panas dan menggoda. Hingga, ia tahu Mingyu akan keluar, Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu untuk telentang. Dan, mulut Wonwoo menggantikan pekerjaan lubang miliknya untuk membuat Mingyu puas.

Mingyu menahan nafasnya saat Wonwoo dengan lihai memainkan mulutnya pada penisnya yang berkedut hebat. Lidah Wonwoo terasa begitu panas dan mulutnya begitu mendambakan sebuah penis.

Penis Mingyu memenuhi mulutnya. Dengan mulut dan kedua telapak tangannya, Wonwoo berusaha membuat Mingyu mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan, itu tidak sia-sia. Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu akan keluar sebab Mingyu menggeram berat dan bergetar.

Jemari Wonwoo dengan cepat kembali mengocok penis adiknya, dan Mingyu selesai. Cairan Mingyu keluar tepat pada wajah kakaknya, dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan cairan cinta itu.

Beberapa kali tembakan dari penis Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo harus rela membuka mulutnya untuk menelan cairan Mingyu dan menelannya dengan cepat.

Ini benar-benar gila.

"Sayang.." Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Wajah sayu dan lelah Wonwoo terlihat jelas. Mingyu menghapus keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipis Wonwoo dan tersenyum. "Maaf telah menyakitimu.." Bisik lelaki tinggi itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan memajukan bibirnya lucu. Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan itu. Mingyu melumat bibir bawah Wonwoo dan melepaskan dengan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat yang mesra.

"Aku puas. Kau selalu memuaskan.." Wonwoo balas berbisik.

"Aku bukan adik kecil bukan?" Mingyu kembali menggoda si sulung dan dibalas sebuah pukulan ringan pada dadanya.

"Jangan diulang. Aku lelah."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Tidurlah. Hari esok sudah menunggumu."

 **..**

 **CUT!**

 **Helow epribadeh. U miss me? No? Okay. Aku terbiasa untuk itu. /pundung/**

 **GUE BALIK DENGAN STATUS BARU YEAY! /ditimpuk/ Yo. Calm down sayangghh. Gue gabut dengan status pengangguran ini dan nistanya gue masih sempat berfikiran kotor seperti ini. /mewekdiempangbarengWonwoo/**

 **Ini cuap-cuap gapenting sebenarnya. Mau lo scroll down or up sekalipun serah ya. Pokonya gue mao bilang, KEEP STREAMING SVT MUSIC VIDEO "CLAP". AWH!**

 **MADAFAKA! URI SEBONG NOSOK HATI AIHH PERAWANIN DEDE MAS MINGYUU /screaming in the air/**

 **Gue bahagia bukan main ya. Pasti. Gue carat garis tegang bray! Setegang penis Mingyu kalo dikulum sama Jeon Nonu! BHAKS. SVT kambek itu sebuah anugrah. Tapi perih, saat tau mereka kambek deketan sama SJ, WO, and Samuel. HHHHH. Ada ruang ngga ya? Gue bangga, tapi hopeless alih-alih optimis, biar ngga miris. /ngomong apa/**

 **BODO AH. Pokonya, KEEP STREAMING GUYS! And, voting our boys diawards manapun. Jan takut sama senpai, kalo takut ntar disayang. /lha?**

 **And, jan lupa review, favorite and follow this—nyeleneh—story.**

 **Eits, sorry for typo! /bow/ Hayati ngebut cyin bikin anuannya.**

 **See you with another fiction, ma beibeh!**

 **SALAM MEANIE SQUAD! /OWHHH/**

 **Ppaii!**


End file.
